Violet Potter and the Hidden School
by TheDinoCoalition
Summary: A lot of things have been happening in the summer of Violet's sixth birthday. First there's a boy living in her head who seems quite confused, then a trip to California and finding out that MAGIC exists... It's a lot for a six year old to take in, even if they're smarter than average...


**Violet Potter and the Hidden School**

**Prologue**

_August 5th, 1980_

Fawkes was worried, an emotion most wouldn't expect a bird to have but he was exceptionally smart, even for a phoenix. That was why the Founders of the school Hogwarts had chosen him to watch over it. He was to be bound to the castle itself and help wherever he could, a couple centuries ago a vile man had become the headmaster and bound Fawkes to himself and cut the ties to Hogwarts, forcing him to stay inside the office.

The phoenix had been furious but unable to do anything, so were the portraits of the old headmasters but they too had spells done on them, making them unable to say anything about it.

The next headmaster had been decent but unaware of what happened to Fawkes. The last headmaster had tried to take Fawkes with him but when he tied Fawkes to him, he actually bound the bird to whomever happened to be the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Fawkes life went on like this, a rather boring existence. At least Joe (Joseph) the Sorting Hat could understand him, he made for a rather good conversation every now and again. The ragged headgear also appreciated Fawkes' help with his songs, not wanting to repeat any.

Anyways, Fawkes remembered when it all started truly going downhill. He had felt a terrible presence and gone to find it, nearly catching it, but not before it had absorbed itself into a young boy.

He had tried to warn the headmaster but all he had done was make the transfiguration teacher suspicious and wary of him, quite honestly making it worse for the boy and easier for… whatever it was to take control.

A lot of bad things happened since then including Dumbledore becoming the headmaster. The old man may overall mean well, but he was to manipulating and willing to sacrifice the lives of others to further his own means. Like Alan Grant said in Jurassic Park 3; "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions."

Anyways, back on topic. Fawkes was worried, the Potter's had just left and they had brought their newborn baby Violet Potter. The girl had the most unusual eyes, especially considering that neither parent had any such eye colour. Her eyes were an amethyst purple, like a gemstone and Fawkes could have sworn he saw them glow a bit.

The phoenix also knew the prophecy, Dumbledore played it many times in the pensieve, perhaps hoping to decipher it more. Now comes this little girl with unnatural eyes born at the end of the day on the last day of July, the seventh month. He knew that the bearded old fool would try and manipulate everything so this girl would become but a tool.

Fawkes wasn't sure what he could do but he would always help the girl in any way he could. He would not let this foolish human destroy more lives.

The phoenix was brought out of his musing by a knock at the office's door. Dumbledore said to come in and Professor McGonagall told the man that the Board of Governors meeting was soon and that he should go before he forgets. Fawkes smiled to himself knowing the poor opinion that man had of the Board.

After the two had left Fawkes leapt off his perch and flew to the shelf where Joe lay and waited for the hat to voice his opinion.

"That man is a fool."

If Fawkes could have snorted he would have, but he settled for an unimpressed look at Joe.

For a piece of fabric, Fawkes thought as Joe made a rolling of the eyes motion, he sure is expressive.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Unknown Date_

Two people were standing near the edge of a very high cliff, overlooking a vast expanse of blue ocean, and pink sky as the sun set in the distance. The first, a man wielding what at first glance seemed to be a fancy cane made of redwood. The only thing strange about it was the glowing blue stone that was embedded in the handle, surrounded by intricate designs of dragons.

He was wearing heavy looking boots, each held tight by a small belt and both covered in runes. His pants were simple and brown, if a little baggy, the ends tucked into his boots, the same with his shirt but it was tucked into his pants which were being held up by a leather belt. His coat though, more like a robe, was an almost black shade of blue.

His brown hair and beard were trimmed short with the odd silver hair or two. The most unusual thing about his appearance though was his eyes. They matched the stone in his cane, glowing an otherworldly blue.

The second person, a woman only a bit shorter than the man despite her insistence that _No I am NOT short!_ Her boots were quite similar, apart from being almost knee-high and with laces. She was wearing a rather boyish outfit for the time period, black pants that were tucked into her boots as well. Her black shirt was completely black and had long sleeves.

Her raven hair was cut short just above her shoulders, with a streak of red on the right side of her head. Her eyes matched were quite unusual as well, shining red like a sapphire, to match the glowing pendant in the shape of a dragon on the end of a simple chain necklace made of silver.

The two stood there in companionable silence until the woman turned to the man with a raised brow and asked;

"Don't get me wrong Merlin, this is a _wonderful_ view of the sunset but that wasn't what you called me here for is it?"

The man, Merlin laughed and grinned at the woman, mirth visible in his glowing eyes.

"No Morgana it isn't," His expression turned serious, "Come with me, this should not be said where just anyone can hear."

Merlin turned and began walking into the forest that lay behind them. Morgana looked at the darkening sky again, then shrugged and jogged to catch up with the rapidly disappearing man.

Soon enough they came across a large manor, almost like a small castle. It was made of stone and had a couple of turrets as well, on the front doors there was an inscription burned into the wood of the doors that said _**Avalon**_.

Merlin strode up to the doors and pushed the left one open and held it for Morgana. She gave a nod of thanks as she walked into the building. Her footsteps echoed through the large entrance room as she looked around.

Large windows on either side of the door that were not visible from the outside, a single painting on the wall to the left, a large table on which a vase lay, filled with glowing flowers of all colours. The flowers were easily the most magical thing in the room besides the two of them, Rain Roses. Extremely rare glowing roses that continuously changed colours and put off a strong smell, a mixture of honey and mint that had a powerful calming effect. They could be used in potions or ground up and rubbed directly into a wound to seal it.

Merlin closed the door and began walking deeper into his home. Morgana followed him past various plants and objects of great magic. After a few minutes of walking Morgana asked, "What is so important Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and answered, "When Arthur, you and I attempted to vanquish _him_… I don't think we succeeded."

Morgana gasped and hissed, "What the bloody hell do you mean we didn't succeed!?"

"I meant we didn't succeed Morgana."

"How do you know?"

They came across a door in the side of the hallway marked with _**Merlin's Study**_. Merlin opened the door and held this one for Morgana as well. Morgana was a little confused by Merlin letting her into his study. He never let _anyone_ into his study, not for a very long time anyways.

The room was much larger then what should have been possible when compared to the outside of the building. There were multiple floors going straight up connected by a single staircase and various bridges to the staircase in the center of the room.

Magical things were littered amongst books on every bookshelf and the roof looked like a night sky with the Aurora Borealis flickering across it. The floor was covered in designs of constellations, all glowing against the midnight black that was the rest of the floor.

"If done correctly a drawing of a constellation can make runes more powerful you know." Merlin pointed out seeing her studying the glowing star chart of a floor. Morgana looked up and arched a brow, looking somewhat impressed.

"While that is very interesting and one day I would like you to tell me how you found _that_ out, that does not answer my question, _how do you know that HE isn't dead_?"

Merlin walked over to a shelf and took an orb that was sitting in a metal wire stand that was holding a lense to the orb. Wandlessly and silently moving the bookshelf over and summoning a table, he put the thing down with the lense pointing at the now empty space of wall.

"I… have been having visions as of late. Not ones easily described and not a single one accompanied by a prophecy, thank heavens." The last part was said under his breath but Morgana heard it and nodded in agreement, neither having any pleasant experience with the infuriatingly vague things known as prophecies. Bah.

"This," He began speaking again, gesturing at the orb, "is an invention of mine, a way to project a memory instead of hopping willy-nilly into a pensieve." He shook his head at thinking about the blasted things.

"Anyways, I am going to show you some of my clearer and vivid visions with this, I want to know what you think.

Morgana thought about it and realized that these visions must be what had made Merlin say that _he_ was not dead. Wondering just what kinds of things could have been in these visions, she nodded the go ahead.

Merlin lifted his cane and wove the handle where the glowing crystal was over the 'Memory Projetor" and lights began coming out of the lense and onto the wall.

The beginning of the vision showed the two of the and… Arthur… Seeing him in action again effected Morgana deeply because of the fact he had died a long time ago and a non-magical person could not be preserved in a portrait. She watched as they slay that vile being again but as _he_ died it showed something leaving the body and the scene changed. It showed a black… thing floating, wandering without stop as if it were lost. Animals fled from it, all kinds from rabbits to even an adolescent dragon once. All this was shown going by very quickly and eventually it stopped. The Thing had come across a large castle overlooking a giant lake.

Morgana gasped, "Isn't that the Black Lake? Where Salazar and his friends are building a school?"

Merlin nodded, still watching the projected vision.

The Thing entered the mighty castle and wandered through the halls until it came across a young boy in the library reading a book about alchemy, he was a rather small boy with clothes of rather low quality and the Thing approached. The boy looked up as if he heard something, the only human that had a reaction so far. It came closer and wrapped around the child who knew something was wrong but could not decipher what.

In a flash of flames a phoenix appeared and swooped at the Thing but the bird was too late and it was absorbed into the boy. He froze for a moment and the Phoenix sat upon the back of a chair, watching warily. A malevolent glint appeared in the boy's eye and an evil grin grew.

Again, the scene changed, but it did not show anything. There was the sound of an explosion and a man yelling; "Go Lily! I'll hold him off! Get Violet out of here!" Then the sound of a woman pleading; "Not her please, you can take me but not her!"

The darkness abruptly turned a bright green for a moment then turned dark again and the sound of a crying baby could be heard. It showed a small babe, perhaps a year old with stunning purple eyes, and a thread of light go into the girl's forehead rooting itself at the top of the large cut that spread across her face. The view turned to where there had been a wall and a shadow could be seen fleeing the scene.

Then the projector turned off and Merlin leaned heavily upon the table while Morgana stared at where the vision had been shown.

"Well fuck. What the bloody hell was that!?" Morgana screamed furiously, "That.. that BABY… I don't even know… Merlin. What…"

The man sighed and conjured a pair of armchairs for them and sat down. Morgana sat down as well and put her head in her hands trying to think about just what that vision could mean.

Merlin looked over at his friend and wondered what she was thinking. He had somewhat of an idea of what to do but he knew that he shouldn't keep such a thing from Morgana.

Thoughts ran through Morgana's head like stampeding abraxans, trying to decipher the vision and formulate plans on what to do about the threat that was obviously coming back.

Abruptly she stood up, startling Merlin a bit. Morgana began pacing as she thought and remembered the boy at the castle, near the Black Lake…

She stopped and turned around, her sapphire red eyes meeting Merlin's glowing blue ones.

"I know what we need to do."

"What Morgana?"

"We need to talk to Salazar and his friends, show them this… I doubt that the events in the vision will take place in our time… We need a plan…

We need someone to take up our place as the protectors of the realm."

* * *

**A/N; Hello! This has been floating around in my head for a while and I decided to try my hand at writing again! Alas, I did not have a beta this time around so it might not be as good as my Wings of Fire one-shot. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Give me some constructive criticism and help me become a better author so that I may write better in the future.**

**Have an awesome day!**


End file.
